1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus for receiving moving image data from a network.
2. Related Background Art
A current digital video camera is capable of receiving, through a digital interface based on IEEE Std 1394-1995, moving image data transmitted from a node on a network according to a communication protocol based on IEC61883. The moving image data received by the digital video camera are displayed on a monitor of the digital video camera and/or a display apparatus externally connected to the digital video camera, so that the user can confirm the content of such data.
However, the current digital video camera, in displaying the moving image data transmitted from a node on a network according to the communication protocol based on the IEC61883, is incapable of displaying a vendor name of a source node (also called transmitting apparatus) of the moving image data or a model name of such source node. Therefore, in case plural nodes are present on the network, it is not easy to specify the source node of the moving image data, displayed on the monitor of the digital video camera and/or the display apparatus externally connected to the digital video camera. Such drawback arises not only in a digital video camera but also in other apparatuses (personal computer, digital video recording, digital television receiver etc.).